This Kind Of Stuff Happens in Midnight
by Silver Scorpion
Summary: Hermione and Harry have a midnight talk. And one thing leads to another, but there are no regrets.


**Disclaimer! Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N: So, this is my first Hermione/Harry fic, I'm not sure how this is going to turn out. So, hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review please! **

**So, I have written this using the movie version of Half Blood Prince. This scene happens at night after the Gryffindor victory party. Also, when Lavender kissed Ron during the party in front of the entire Common Room. **

It was past curfew in Hogwarts but Hermione Granger wasn't bothered by that fact. She was sitting in one of the couches in the Gryffindor Common Room reading her favorite Muggle novel.

She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. She was about to get up but the person stepped in front of her. "Oh Harry, it's just you," Hermione told she saw one of her best friends, Harry Potter.

Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed clearly that he was shirtless and was wearing only his boxers. It was quite visible that Harry had gotten more and more built over the years. Hermione sometimes wondered why there weren't girls chasing him.

Harry blushed slightly when he noticed that Hermione was staring at him blatantly. "Um...Hermione, is everything okay?" He asked nervously.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie and looked at his face. Bad idea. His hair was messier than usual and the fire lit in the Common Room seemed to make his green eyes glow.

"Yeah….everything is fine." She replied softly. "Do you always sleep only in your boxers?"

"Actually, no. I was just too tired to change my clothes so I ended up sleeping in my boxers. That was one hell of a party, eh?" Harry asked referring to the Gryffindor victory party that took place earlier.

"Yeah, one hell of a party indeed." Hermione muttered under her breath. Harry heard this and asked, "What's the matter?"

She sighed and replied, "I'm just feeling really frustrated about Ron and Lavender right now."

"The kiss?" Harry asked. "Well, we really can't do anything about it. Unless, you want to go and talk to him."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sick of pointing out the very obvious things to him. Let him figure it out on his own."

"I should probably say the same for Ginny. Or maybe I've been reading the signals wrong and she doesn't like me." Harry replied with a smile.

She looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "Maybe we aren't meant to be together. Before it was Michael and now it's Dean. I mean, I'm getting convinced that she does not fancy me."

"I see your point and I am inclined to agree with you on that. So, got anyone else on your mind?" Hermione asked him teasingly.

Harry grinned at her question. "Yeah, she's the smartest witch in our year….I myself have told her that."

"What? You fancy me?" Hermione asked, clearly shocked.

"It's called joking, Hermione. Maybe you should try it sometime." Harry replied with a laugh. However, inside he was a bit hurt. _What is so shocking about me liking her_? He wondered.

"Of course, you're joking." Hermione replied with a weak smile. _As if he'd ever fancy me_, she thought.

"Now, it's your turn." Harry told with a mischievous smile. "Got anyone else on _your _mind….other than Ron?'

"Not really. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit too busy to fall for guys." Hermione replied.

"So, indirectly you are telling me that none of the guys in Hogwarts capture your attention?" Harry asked with a grin, able to see through her double talk.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, I just haven't found the right bloke…yet."

"Okay, so what do you look for in a guy?" Harry asked, feeling a bit curious.

Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands. "Harry, why are we having this conversation? This sounds like something you should discuss with Ron."

Harry laughed at this, causing Hermione to look at him. 'Hey, we are both sort of depressed so might as well talk it out with each other." Harry told with a smirk. "So, answer the question."

Hermione sighed and replied, "Okay, someone who understands, someone I can talk to about anything without feeling embarrassed about it and someone who isn't arrogant about all the good qualities he has."

Harry was quiet for a few moments, as if considering all the points Hermione just mentioned. "What about looks?" He asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it certainly is not the first thing I would notice in a guy." Hermione told. "But if he is good-looking, then all the better."

"Hermione, did you just describe me?" Harry asked, feeling a bit unsure.

"What? No, I didn't." Hermione replied, blushing slightly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yes? Well, let's see. Firstly, you _know _that I understand you really well, we are best friends so you can talk to me about anything and I'm most definitely not arrogant…..although my dad was, but that's not the point." He pointed out with a grin.

"That was purely coincidental. Plus, I had no idea I was describing you." Hermione told defensively.

"Hermione, do you still want to date Ron?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't know." Hermione answered truthfully. "I don't think about these things Harry. Sometimes, the only thing I can think about is the fact that Voldemort is still out there and we can't be safe in Hogwarts forever."

They did not say anything for a few moments. "I'm terrified as well. After Sirius' death and Cedric's death, reality just became clearer. Besides, I am the Chosen One so I'm supposed to do this." Harry told softly.

"Don't worry; you have me and Ron, who will be with you all the way." Hermione replied reassuringly. "Hey, I thought we were talking about our love lives." She told him, trying to his mind off the topic.

"Yeah, we were." Harry replied with a smile. "I can't believe I kissed Cho last year."

"Why? I thought you said it wasn't a bad kiss." Hermione replied.

Harry shrugged and told, "Sometimes I wonder if I'm a bad kisser."

"No way, I'm sure you are a good kisser." She commented a bit nervously.

Harry turned to look at her. "How can you say that? You have never kissed me."

"Can I answer that another time?" Hermione asked, while blushing deeply.

He looked at her for a minute before replying, "Sure. How about we go down to the kitchens for a snack, and when we return, you can tell me."

Truth be told, Hermione did not want to answer that question. The only reason she thinks he is a good kisser is because he is quite handsome. _I cannot tell him that, he'll probably laugh at me for thinking that_, she thought miserably.

"So, shall we?" Harry asked again. "I promise I'll get you back here without being caught by Filch." He offered with a cheeky grin.

"Sure, I'm in." She replied with a smile.

"Great. I'll just put on a shirt and get the cloak." He replied and went to the dormitories.

Harry returned after a few minutes and told, "Let's go, I'm starving."

Hermione laughed at this. "So, you are a midnight snacker?"

"Not usually, but if I enjoy it now, I think I'm ready to convert to a midnight snacker." He replied with a grin.

"And if I enjoy this, I'll be ready to accompany you anytime." Hermione told.

"I'm pretty sure you will. After all, you are spending the time with _me."_Harry replied with a smug grin, once they were outside the Common Room. He put the cloak around them both, and they began walking towards the direction of the kitchens.

"Wow Harry, I never knew you could be so cocky." Hermione whispered, in case someone heard them.

"Hey, I am James Potter's son after all. Bound to happen some time." He whispered back.

They got to the kitchens without any incident, but there were no elves around. Harry removed the cloak and put it in his shirt pocket. "Okay, so I am desperately in need of some pie. What about you?" Harry asked Hermione as he looked around.

"Pie sounds great." She replied. "Um…do you know where it is?"

Harry walked over to a cabinet and found some spoons. "Uh….I found the spoons."

Hermione went over to the refrigerator and peeked inside. "Hey, I got the pie." She told and took it out.

They both set in on the table and took some in a plate. "Mm…..this is delicious." Hermione commented, after taking a bite.

But Harry wouldn't reply since he was too busy devouring the pie. "Harry, slow down. The pie is not going anywhere." She said with a laugh.

"I know, but like I said….I'm starving." Harry replied with his mouth full.

Hermione shook her head amusedly_. I wonder if his lips taste like cherry_, she thought suddenly. Woah, where did that come from? She thought, surprising herself. He's my best friend, I can't fancy him.

_Why not? Ron is your best friend and you fancied him_, her conscience retorted.

_Yeah, but with Harry it's different….it could ruin our friendship_, the other side of her mind replied.

Hermione's inner mind battle was interrupted by Harry's voice. "What could ruin our friendship?" He asked curiously.

She realized that she must have spoken that last part aloud. "It's nothing." Hermione replied quickly.

Harry put his spoon down and moved close to her. "What's bothering you Hermione?" He asked softly.

She knew she could not lie to him when he asked her in that tone. She took a deep breath and replied, "I'm bothered by the fact that I fancy you."

Harry looked at her in shock for a few moments. "What?" _Oh, that is great. Real smooth_, he thought sarcastically.

"I know; it's stupid. I'll just leave." However, she made no move to get back as she noticed that Harry was staring at her intensely.

"Can we discuss this is in the Common Room?" He asked suddenly. "I don't want to risk us getting caught."

Hermione nodded her head absent-mindedly and replied, "Um…sure. Sounds good."

They made the plates and spoons disappear and put the rest of the pie in the refrigerator. Harry put the cloak around them and they made it back to the Common Room without anyone's notice.

"For how long have you fancied me?" Harry asked, once they had entered the Common Room.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "But I think I just realized it tonight."

Hermione had an inkling that, that was not the answer he was looking for, but what else could she say? Maybe deep down, she had fancied him all these years but had been afraid to admit it. After all, Harry is not the type of the person who spent his time chasing girls.

"What about Ron?" He asked; his voice void of any emotion.

In truth, he was in shock. He could not believe that Hermione even thought of him in that way. This is definitely going to alter their friendship, he decided. But he couldn't tell whether it was for better or for worse. Maybe they can be together. It's not like Ron or Ginny has any problem. After all, isn't it because of them, they are in this situation?

"Forget about Ron; this is about us. If he had any concern for my feelings, he wouldn't be snogging Lavender." Hermione replied firmly. "And what about Ginny? I know you really like her and this is mostly going to ruin your chance with her."

move on. This is the second bloke she is going out with in just two years and who knows? She might end up doing the same with me." Harry commented. "Besides, what if Ron and Lavender break-up? Won't you want to go back to him then?"

"No, I'm not going to wait any longer. Do you remember in our third year when we had to save Buckbeak and Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, how can I forget? That was one of the best nights of my life." Harry replied with a grin.

"Well, while we waiting by the lake, I felt a sort of feeling." She told unsurely. "I think it happened every year. In the First year, you thought of me when the troll attacked; in the Second year, you held my hand in the hospital wing; in the Third year, we both saved the say without Ron and in Fourth year, you never said anything that ruined my night at the Yule Ball. I'm beginning to think that these are signs that we should be together."

And then the realization hit Harry; they are meant to be together. Why did he never see it all these years? _She is right; we can't just let this go_, he thought suddenly.

"Hermione, you still did not answer my question." Harry told with a smirk. "How can you say I'm a good kisser when you have never kissed me?"

Hermione blushed profusely and cheeks became scarlet. "I just know you are." She mumbled.

Harry pretended to think. "Maybe you should kiss me for real and then tell me your opinion."

"Y-you want m-me to kiss you?" She stuttered. "Are you sure that's-"

Before Hermione could complete her thought, Harry attacked her lips with his. At first, she was too shocked to respond and that only thought in her mind was, _Harry is kissing me!_ But as the kiss deepened, Hermione responded with the same fervor. She could barely register what was happening. This was definitely not, what she had in mind, but she had to admit, this was better.

All too soon, Harry pulled away. "Are you sure you want this? 'Cause this is going to change things and I want you to be aware of that."

Hermione smiled at his mannerism. This was Harry; always concerned about his friends. "I'm the one who pointed it out, remember? So, yes I do want this."

It seemed that, this was the answer Harry needed to hear. He kissed her again, but this time it was slower and gentler but portrayed his affections nevertheless. Hermione ran her hands wildly through his lush raven locks; something she had been craving to do since their Fourth year. She felt Harry smirk against her lips and she realized that she had groaned aloud after her contact with his hair. But she didn't care. She would be in utter bliss as long as he didn't stop what he was doing with those sinful lips of his.

Hermione felt her back hit the wall, as Harry's kissing became needier as though this was their stolen moment. She felt his hands run through her golden locks and she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt. It was an inexplicable feeling but she couldn't deny it even if she wanted. She thought of Victor and his kiss back in her Fourth year, but she knew that she would never want to kiss any other boy after this.

Finally, the need for oxygen became too much to ignore and they both pulled away. However, that didn't stop Harry from entirely kissing her. He trailed his lips down the hollow of her throat and he heard her moan against him. He felt his breath hitch as Hermione began to explore his well-defined chest. It was like an unhealthy addiction; they couldn't get enough of each other. She moved her hands up and locked her arms around his neck.

"Are we done for tonight?" Harry asked quietly, looking into her eyes.

Brown eyes met green as she replied breathily, "Yeah….I guess." Hermione brought her fingertips to his forehead and almost absent-mindedly traced his scar. "Does it hurt?"

Harry closed his eyes and sighed softly. "Not when you do it like that. As a matter of fact, it feels good."

"I love your eyes. I'm sure one of the reasons your dad fell for your mum was because of her eyes." Hermione commented with a smile. "Although, I don't think you would have looked good in red hair."

"Yeah, red hair and green eyes. Might have worked on my mum but not on me." Harry replied with a grin. "Besides, I'd never admit it but I actually like having my dad's messy hair."

"Yes, because girls always have this desire to run their hands through your hair since it's so luscious and messy at the same time." Hermione told with a laugh.

"Hey, you seemed to enjoying it a few moments when you were busy snogging the living daylights out of me." Harry replied with a smirk.

Hermione smiled. "I _did _enjoy it. So, what happens now?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we tell everyone tomorrow. No turning back right?"

She laced her fingers through his and replied, "No turning back and no denial."

"Good; because I plan on keeping you around for a long time." He told with a grin. "Anyways, I think we'd better get to bed, it's already quite late."

"I wonder how everybody is going to take the news." Hermione told. "Nerdy bookworm with her best friend, The Boy-Who-Lived."

"Well, I don't give a damn what they say," Harry replied firmly."I only doubt Ron but I think he'll be more than ready to accept our relationship."

"I hope you are right. I don't want our friendship to end just because of this." Hermione told with a sigh. She kissed him slightly and bid him goodnight as she headed up the girls' dormitories.

Harry smiled amusedly and said to himself, "I know she was staring at me when she saw me shirtless."

He could have sworn he heard Hermione's voice from the stairs. "Yes, I was. No denial." Harry shook his head, decided he was hearing things and headed up the boys' dormitories.

**And that's the end of my Harry/Hermione fic! Hope you liked it! Even if you didn't, please don't hesitate to review! Just click the pretty little button below and type in your opinion. Let me know if you guys are interested in a Hermione/Draco fic by me. If you are, then I will most certainly write one! Thanks for reading! Review please! =] **


End file.
